Fight for Survival
by Sitargirl100
Summary: What if, halfway across the world and safely tucked away from any human existence, there was another school, another flock that barely escapes and lives on their own? This is their story. Rated T for any dialogue that may come up. R&R, Flames welcomed!


**A/N;; Hey guys! I started writing something like this with a friend, but then we lost the second part that we were writing, so I took it over from there. I've been writing it for a while, but I just decided to upload it onto Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer;; Any Maximum Ride characters mentioned belong to James Patterson, since I (sadly) don't own Maximum Ride. Any other characters belong to me, along with the storyline**.

"Runo, we can't live life this anymore! We're almost out of provisions and frankly, I need to stretch my wings. So do Slade and Scar and Joy and Nylon!" My older brother, Neon, exclaimed. Our real names had been forgotten when we first met Rune, Slate, Scar, and Joy at the School. They, they being Slate and Joy, had insisted on nick-naming us Neon and Nylon. Don't ask me how my nickname was chosen. That's the deal with Joy- you have to be on your toes. All the time.

Not to say it wasn't fun. Slate made all the fears go away after I had come back from testing. He was always the first to volunteer to be tested first. Not even Neon could beat him in a one-on-one match. The boy was just too strong. He's only 11 as I write this. I'm a year younger, or so I was told. He had the bluest eyes and tan skin, almost caramel in color. His older sister, Runo, is 15, and has blonde hair with dark streaks in it. All natural. Slate has amazing dark brown feathered wings with blond tips. His sister has blond wings with caramel spots all over them.

Oops, nearly forgot about Joy and Scar there. Joy is sooo optimistic all the time. Scar, on the other hand, is very, VERY quiet and cold. I love him all the same though.

Joy has curly brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She has dark brown wings, too. She's 13, but acts the most mature with anything girly.

Scar has an odd… reddish black hair color. He has black and red-colored wings that shine in the sun. He hasn't told me his age yet, but I'm planning on getting it out of him.

My brother, age 16, has a bright red hair color and red cardinal wings. I have bright blue hair and blue jay wings. My eyes are blue with red specks while my brother's are red with blue specks. We could almost be twins if we were the same age. I personally think that we were created rather than born from a real mother. Neon tells me to not think that way, although I can't see why. His thoughts are exactly the same.

I woke up early one morning, everything the same as before; Joy, snoring away in her bed and Runo turning ever so often in hers. I knew what they were dreaming about, but I tried not to pry too deep. That's one of my powers. I can walk in people's dreams and do what ever I want. Neon doesn't approve of my doing this, but I can't help it. It gets too fun sometimes.

I got dressed and went into the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal. No one was ever up before me. I got up at 6:30 a.m. sharp each and every day, no matter how late I stayed up. I can go long periods of time without sleep, but I do sleep so I can stock up on stored energy, just in case. As I started eating, I glanced at the clock. 6:33 a.m., on the dot too. I smiled to myself before I continued eating, finishing and putting away my stuff, carefully rinsing out my bowl and setting it on the rack to dry. I tiptoed to the front door, glancing around to make sure Runo, Slate, Joy, Scar, or Neon wasn't up. I saw nothing, so I pushed open the door, exiting and about to close it when…

"Nylon, where do you think you're going?" Scar held open the door. Even though I was strong, as strong as any normal adult, Scar still had about a hundred or so pounds on me.

"Outside, on a walk. Please, oh please let me Scar! I can't wait for Runo to get up…" I trailed off, pulling one of my signature puppy dog looks. Scar only lasted about three seconds, one of his worst times yet. He sighed, turning around and going back to the boys' room. I smiled and nearly giggled to myself in glee as I turned and started skipping onto the well-worn path in the trees.

That was the worst mistake of my life.

I strayed little ways from the path- I admit that, okay? I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I was just curious to an odd sound coming from the side. When I lost sight of the path, someone grabbed me. I let out a scream that was immediately subdued by a cloth over my mouth, me struggling again once more, trying to get out of the grip. It was then that I caught sight of the attacker and felt my heart nearly stop.

"W-what? I thought you were dead! You were human the last time we saw you…" I said horror and shock on my face. I blinked, realization clicking into place. "What did they do to you, Henry?" I asked in a quiet voice. Henry growled.

"What's so bad with me? I like how I am now," Henry said, cat-like ears twitching and a cat tail curling up. He had sharp, sharp claws and sharp teeth to go with them. His grip tightened and I shrieked out in pain. There was the sound of rustling brush and I heard Scar's voice.

"Nylon? Nylon, what's going on?" He called out. I opened my mouth to reply, but was silenced by a smooth pale hand covering my mouth. Then I started struggling even more.

I wasn't sure that he could even be dodging every single blow, but still as said with my adultish strength- Henry still had a hundred or so pounds on me. The only plus? With all the struggling and rustling of the leaves, I knew Scar knew where I was. I also knew that Henry was going to put that together in seconds. I had to buy some time, and quickly to. My mind flashing to every possible attack I knew before I settled on one that would probably shock him. I calmed myself down enough for him to slightly relax his grip on me before I tightened my muscles and ended up launching both of us forward about a foot or so, him landing hard on the ground. With that, he left go and I pushed off his chest, hopefully breaking a rib or two, and somersaulted in the air, easily grabbing a tree branch and holding on tightly. With that, I let out an ear-piercing screech before I felt a needle from either above or behind pierce my arm, and I fell.

**A/N;; So, how was that? Hope you like it! R&R, flames welcomed and will be used to burn anything related to Angel, Lissa, and Bridget!**


End file.
